Remote control assemblies of the type for transmitting motion along a curved path normally include means adjacent each end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure with the core element extending from each end of the conduit. It is frequently desirable to adjust the effective length of the core element. An example of such a situation is wherein a remote control assembly is utilized to interconnect the shift control located in the interior of an automobile and a manual transmission operating lever.
One such remote control assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,930 granted Dec. 19, 1989 in the name of Chaczyk et al. The Chaczyk '930 patent discloses a manual core adjust assembly comprising a housing, a slider and a locking member movable between a first adjustment and a second locked position. The locking member includes a tab that engages the housing for holding the locking member in the second locked position.
Other remote control core adjust assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,691; 4,688,445; and 4,841,805.
None of the above patents disclose a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion along a curved path comprising a housing, a slider member movably disposed in the housing, and a locking member movably disposed in the housing between a locked and unlocked position wherein the housing has a bridge for alternatively holding the locking member in the locked position to prevent adjustment of the slider member relative to the adjustment housing and the unlocked position to allow adjustment of the slider member relative to the adjustment housing.